


Staying Power

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Just a little D/s kink between Sam and Callen.





	Staying Power

**Author's Note:**

> Not written for any challenge or prompt.

As Sam Hanna carefully wrapped his lover in ropes, G Callen considered it like a form of meditation As he watched Sam gradually work his way up his body, it was like he could see the other man fall into headspace. Sam was humming to himself under his breath and Callen wondered if he even knew he was doing it.

Callen wasn’t exactly unaffected either, feeling himself falling deeper into the freedom that being bound brought to him. He couldn’t get hard, Sam had used a length of rope on his cock and balls before he even started on the rest of Callen’s body, but he was still turned on by what was happening. 

Sam moved behind him and gently eased out the large plug that he had put into Callen’s ass earlier, after fucking him. Callen hissed a little, he was sensitive there and not just from the fucking either. Sam’s hands stroked gently over heated flesh, before he pushed a large knot into Callen in place of the toy.

Callen couldn’t help moaning, his cock throbbing despite the rope that surrounded it. Sam shushed him gently, before drawing the rope between his legs. Sam moved back in front of him and Callen could see the frown of concentration on his face, as he lifted the rope up over his chest, then tossed it over one shoulder. 

It was passed between his legs again and then over the other shoulder, before Sam circled around behind him again. A second knot was pushed into him alongside the first one and Callen couldn’t stop the moan breaking free again. A hard slap to his ass made him gasp in surprise, then Sam squeezed both cheeks firmly, before coming around in front of him again.

“Time for this,” he said, holding up another length of rope. This one had a large knot in the middle of it.

Callen nodded understanding and acceptance, opening his mouth. Sam slid the knot into his mouth, then wrapped the rope around his head before tying it off. Callen pressed his mouth closed around it as much as possible, getting the taste of the rough hemp when he did so.

Sam moved away briefly, going to the table off to one side where his supplies were laid out. He held a blindfold in his hands as he studied Callen intently. Callen stared back, not sure if he wanted the blindfold or not. Finally, Sam fastened it in place and Callen knew it was the right decision, as he felt himself relax even further. Now he had no idea what was coming and that eased his nerves.

Sam’s body heat moved away, then came back again seconds later. An item was pressed into one hand, where it was tied out to one side. 

“This is your safe word,” Sam said. “Drop it for me.”

Callen opened the fingers Sam had wrapped around the plastic and Callen heard it rattle as it fell, then bounce on the floor.

“Good,” Sam said and he pressed it back into Callen’s fingers. “If you need a break, drop it and I’ll stop immediately, okay?”

Callen nodded his understanding and Sam squeezed his hand briefly before moving away again. Callen listened to him but couldn’t tell what was happening, there was too little noise. So instead, he focussed on his breathing and trying to stay as relaxed as possible.

Sam moved around behind him again and there was something new at his hole. Callen forced himself to relax and take it. This time it was something made of cold metal being pushed into him, the knotted ends of the rope sliding deeper inside making him moan around his gag.

He grunted when the cold metal ball came to rest in his ass and concentrated on trying to work out what was happening. More rope on his back gave him his answer, as he realized it was the anal hook. He moaned at that, it was a new toy and one he had been eager for Sam to use on him. 

The rope attached to it was wound around his neck, but not tightly enough to hurt him. It meant whenever he moved, the rope would tug on the ball in his ass, teasing him. Once it was in place, Sam moved around Callen, checking everything carefully. He was humming again as he worked and Callen felt himself relaxing more as he listened to Sam.

After a while, Sam was done with his checks and Callen was left standing there, waiting. He tried to stay still, because even the slightest movement caused the hook in his ass to shift and tug on the rope around his neck. 

“Beautiful.” Sam’s voice startled him and he jumped a little, making the ropes move and his prostate got teased. Callen moaned at that, forcing himself to stillness again.

He heard Sam moving, but couldn’t tell what was happening. They had discussed the scene beforehand, but not the specifics. Callen liked that element of not knowing what was going to happen. The next thing he heard was the familiar sound of Sam whirling his flogger in the air and Callen moaned at that.

Seconds later, the first blow hit him and Callen yelled around the knot in his mouth, not having expected the strike across his groin. Sam was relentless, striking fast and hard, in no discernible pattern, covering his front and back in turn.

Callen was breathing hard, sweat breaking out all over, as he struggled to stay still, but couldn’t. He was being hit from what felt like a million different directions at once, drooling around the rope gag, as his prostate was teased every time he shifted. His cock ached with the need to come, but still he kept hold of the toy in his hand, not wanting the delicious torture to end.

The flogging stopped and he swung gently, slowly processing that it was over. The rope around his cock and balls was pulled away, but Sam didn’t take him in hand. Instead, Callen felt him move away again and he couldn’t help whining in disappointment.

Sam shushed him as his hands roved all over Callen’s body, checking the ropes and making sure his circulation was still okay. The anal hook was removed, along with the ends of the knotted rope in his ass and Callen grunted a little as he felt the ache of emptiness. But then he was being filled by Sam’s cock and he moaned at that. Having Sam inside him was always better than any toy.

Sam removed the rope from around his throat and then untied the gag as well. He pulled Callen’s face around and took his mouth in a brutal kiss, forcing his tongue deep. All the time he stayed with his cock buried deep in Callen’s ass, one arm around his waist to keep their bodies pressed together.

When Sam let up on the kiss, Callen was panting, breathless from the oral assault. He waited for what would come next, cock still aching with his need to come. Sam gripped his hips tightly and started to thrust, pounding him fast and hard with his big cock. Callen couldn’t stay quiet, as his prostate was battered on every stroke. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold off his orgasm.

Then one of Sam’s hands left a hip and took his cock in a firm hold. “Come,” he ordered, squeezing once as he said it.

Callen screamed as his orgasm swept through him, going limp as he shook from the force of coming. The world went dark as he gave in to it.

When he came back to himself, Callen was lying down, soft sheets underneath him and Sam’s body pressed close to his. He stirred and felt Sam’s arms tighten around him.

“Hey,” he heard in his ear and then a quick nibble of the lobe.

He grinned. “Hey,” he started to say, then coughed a little, hoarse from all his yelling.

A straw was put to his lips and he opened obediently, sipping gratefully at the cold water. Once it was pulled away, he shifted enough to be able to lie flat. Sam was looking down at him, expression open and unguarded. Callen felt his breath catch in his throat at the love he saw.

“Sam,” he said, voice hoarse this time from emotion.

“Sh,” Sam said and he bent down to kiss him, soft and thorough. Callen gave in to it, opening easily to Sam’s tongue. “Well?” Sam pulled back and studied him carefully.

Callen pulled him back closer, not wanting any distance between them. Sam came willingly, surrounding his body again, making Callen feel loved and cherished. He wrapped his arms around Sam and rested his head against his chest. Sam started stroking his back, patient as ever.

“I love you,” Callen finally whispered, hearing the tears he couldn’t shed.

Sam’s grip tightened and a kiss was pressed to his head. “I love you too G,” he whispered back and that was it, the tears finally fell.

Sam didn’t say anything, just kept holding him close, gently stroking his back as the storm of emotion flowed through him. When he was finally done, Sam moved him enough to get a look at his face. Callen frowned, sure he looked a mess.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“No G, never apologize for your emotions,” Sam told him firmly. 

Callen felt his face heat at that and he tried to duck away from Sam, who wouldn’t let him. Instead he kissed Callen gently.

“Let’s get some sleep,” he suggested quietly and Callen nodded, suddenly feeling tireder than he ever remembered. 

He allowed Sam to position them to his satisfaction and closed his eyes, listening to Sam’s heartbeat as he slowly drifted off. Today had been a revelation, but one that Callen thought he could learn to accept. Sam wouldn’t allow anything else.


End file.
